Rise of Galvatron
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Lyric creates a very powerful Decepticon, the Con quickly betrays them, kills Starscream, kidnaps Ratchet, and forces Lyric and Ratchet to build him an army, forcing the other members of Pat's organization to get the Autobots to help out. Meanwhile; Hopper is forced to work off his debt after borrowing money from a loan shark.
1. Death of Starscream

At a junkyard; Steeljaw, Starscream, Thunderhoof, Underbite, and Fracture were getting tons of scrap metal.

"Keep searching for the good stuff, Lyric has plans for a Decepticon like no other." said Steeljaw.

Thunderhoof picked up an old cannon.

"Question, do we have to wait for that Silo Prime to show up?" said Thunderhoof.

Steeljaw turned to Thunderhoof.

"Yes, we need some Matrix of Leadership energy for what Lyric's working on." said Steeljaw.

Starscream grabbed some type of generator.

"When exactly is he going to show up?" said Starscream.

One of his arms was shot, causing him to let go.

"Right now." said Steeljaw.

Silo Prime who was using a sniper rifle like blaster on top of a building turned on his comm link.

"Autobots, attack." said Silo.

Tri Samurai appeared in helicopter mode before going robot with his sword out and clashing it with Fracture's sword.

Ironhide who was in his vehicle form rammed into Underbite, pushing him into a bunch of plastic cubes before going robot with a hammer and ax out.

Starscream became mad.

He started charging towards Ironhide, but was hit by a torpedo and sent flying into a mountain of trash.

Cannonball chuckled.

"Finally, the very thing I wanted came out of my turret." said Cannonball.

He turned to Starscream.

"Get a taste of my hydrogen bomb." said Cannonball.

Starscream got scared.

Instead, he shot out tons of gasoline on Starscream.

"Dammit." said Cannonball.

The fighter jet Decepticon smirked and aimed an arm at Cannonball and fired a missile, but foolishly let some of the exhaust hit his gas, causing him to catch fire.

Starscream screamed in pain and ran off.

Silo charged towards Steeljaw and pinned him to the ground.

"You didn't think I wouldn't account for you trying to get a piece of scrap generator did you?" said Silo.

Steeljaw smirked.

"There's more to this then you think." said Steeljaw.

He opened up Silo's chest, revealing the Matrix of Leadership and briefly opened it up before putting some of the Matrix's energy into a lead box and closing it.

He then kicked Silo off of him.

"Decepticon's retreat." said Steeljaw.

The Evil Bots did just than and screamed.

Cannonball, Tri Samurai, and Ironhide ran to Silo.

"They got away red handed." said Ironhide.

Silo looked at the Matrix and closed it up.

"And with some energy from one of the most powerful artifacts of Cybertron." said Silo, "Whatever they want with a little bit of the Matrix's energy, we need to remain vigilant."

On Pat's space station; Lyric was in his laboratory working on some type of robot.

He then placed a blanket over the robot as Klank opened up a space bridge portal that the group of Decepticon's on Earth emerged from.

The portal was then closed up.

Lyric turned to Steeljaw.

"Did you get the Matrix energy?" said Lyric.

Steeljaw placed the lead box with the Matrix energy in Lyric's hands.

"You know it. Is that new Decepticon complete?" said Steeljaw.

Lyric put the lead box on a table and grabbed the blanket.

"Of course I did. Meet..."Lyric said before removing the blanket, revealing the Decepticon that Lyric was working on which had the body of G1 Galvatron, a cannon similar to G1 Galvatron's cannon, and a head similar to Armada Megatron with the Galvatron coloring, "Galvatron. He will be like no other Decepticon I've ever created."

Starscream is shocked.

"You created a robot that's somewhat similar to Megatron?" said Starscream.

Lyric smirked.

"Yes, I did." said Lyric.

He took the lead box, opened up and put the Matrix energy into a glass ball.

"And now, for the final touch." said Lyric.

He pulled a leaver and some Dark Energon was transferred into the ball, creating a dark purple like Matrix ball.

Lyric then put some shelling similar to the Matrix of Leadership over the glass ball and picked it up.

"Behold, the Anti Matrix." said Lyric.

"What's makes that Matrix different from the original one?" said Thunderhoof.

"Why the Matrix of Leadership gives anyone who wields it the wisdom of the Primes, the Anti Matrix gives power to who wields it." said Lyric, "This will be the very thing that'll give Galvatron life."

Everyone nodded

Lyric put the Anti Matrix into the bot.

"Awaken Galvatron." said Lyric.

Galvatron's optics lit up and he shot an energy beam at Thunderhoof, knocking him on the ground.

"Who dares awaken the mighty Galvatron?" Galvatron said sounding like his G1 counterpart.

Steeljaw approached Galvatron.

"I am Steeljaw, your secondary leader." said Steeljaw.

The new Decepticon however grabbed the wolf bot and tossed him into the space bridge controls, destroying them.

"No one orders me around." said Galvatron.

Starscream turned to Lyric.

"What monstrosity have you created?" said Starscream.

"Here's a hint." said Galvatron.

He turned into a Howitzer like cannon and fired a beam through Starscream.

The fighter jet Decepticon screamed in pain as he was covered in electricity before it cleared off, revealing a darkened and dead Starscream before he crumbled to nothing.

Everyone became shocked.

"STARSCREAM!" yelled Fracture.

Galvatron turned into his robot mode

"You are all worthless excuses for Decepticons. I shall show you what a true Decepticon is like." said Galvatron.

He then pushed a button labeled 'Open space hatch' and a hatch opened up, releasing the cons, Klank, Orbus, Metal Sonic, Ultron, and Pat into space.

The new Con closed up the hatch before Lyric could fall through it.

The snake turned to Galvatron.

"You however, I need you to build me an army." said Galvatron.

On Earth; every living member of Pat's organization crashed on the ground and got on their feet.

They then saw the chunks of the now dead Starscream on the ground.

Klank picked some chunks up.

"Oh man poor Starscream." said Klank.

Orbus is mad and flew to his friend.

"Starscream's death won't be in vein." said Orbus.

Ultron turned to Pat.

"What do we do now master?" said Ultron.

Pat sighed.

"The only other option we have at this point." said Pat, "We must form a truce with the Autobots."

Underbite became mad.

"Screw that, I'd rather die then have to work with a fraction we've been at war with for centuries." said Underbite.

"Have you seen what Galvatron could do? He killed Starscream with only one shot through his spark." said Steeljaw, "At this point, the only two options we have are to work with the Autobots, or flee Earth to find a new planet to conquer and have Galvatron eventually find us and kill us."

"I like the second option." said Clampdown.

All the Villains fell anime style.

"I wonder if this is how Superman felt when he was forced to battle Batman?" asked Orbus.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Gotham City; Batman who was in an exoskeleton like suit saw Superman approaching him.

"Bruce listen to me, you have to help me." said Superman.

The Dark Knight however punched The Man Of Steel.

Later; Superman was badly beaten up and weakened.

Batman was about to stab Superman with the Kryptonite spear.

"Save...Martha." said Superman.

Batman became shocked.

"How do you know that name?" said Batman.

Lois Lane appeared.

"It's his mother's name." said Lois.

Batman became more shocked.

"Wait, your mother's name is also Martha? Dammit, if I had known about this sooner, fighting each other would have been pointless." said Batman.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Enough, you've made your points, so we're going to get the Autobots to help us out." said Pat.

"Can't we just leave Earth?" said Clampdown.

Underbite somehow got suitcases.

"I'm already packed." said the Animal Con.

Pat became mad and blasted some energy at Underbite, knocking him out.

"No one is leaving this planet. We're going to get the Autobots to help out, dispose of Galvatron, use the Dark Energon to revive Starscream unless Galvatron uses it all up at which point we avenge Starscream's death until we find more Dark Energon, and that's final." said Pat.

Everyone nodded.

"Steeljaw, Clampdown, Ultron, Metal, Underbite, head for Bumblebee's hideout." said Pat.

"Steeljaw, Clampdown, and Underbite turned into their vehicle forms before Ultron and Metal Sonic entered Clampdown.

The three Decepticon's drove off.

"The rest of you will head for Silo's hideout." said Pat, "And find a coffin for Starscream."

Thunderhoof and Fracture turned into their vehicle forms before Klank and Orbus got on Fracture.

The two Decepticon's drove off.

"Galvatron must never succeed." said Pat.


	2. Hopper's Debt

At Bill's farm on Mobius; Bill entered the barn and grabbed some sheep sheers before walking to the door.

As he walked to the door, he passed by a shivering in fear Hopper.

Bill walked out of the barn before stopping in his tracks and becoming shocked.

He turned to the barn and opened it.

"Alright you, come on out." said Bill.

Hopper walked out of the barn.

"Hey bro." said Hopper.

"What're you doing in my barn, don't you have thousands of brothers and sisters to raise?" said Bill.

"Yeah, but I thought I'd crash here for a while." said Hopper.

Bill became confused.

"Why?" said Bill.

"Well." said Hopper.

 **Flashback**

In some huge office; Hopper was standing close to a desk with a Mobian Shark that had headphones with water in them on.

"So, you need 500 thousand Mobiums to raise your siblings?" said the shark.

"Yeah, my parents ditched my whole family a long time ago and now I'm raising them on my own since I'm the oldest sibling in the whole family." said Bill.

The Shark laughed.

"Alright, but if you don't return it to me by next week, I'll chop off your butt." said the shark.

Hopper gulped.

 **End Flashback**

"So you asked a loan shark who is actually a shark for money to raise your kids and gave you a deadline?" said Bill.

"Yeah, and I know the loan shark being a real shark is a bad joke, but come on, it wasn't my idea." said Hopper.

"BILL!" A Voice shouted.

Bill turned and saw the Loan Shark with two Hammer head Sharks with him.

Bill became shocked.

"What in tarnation, how did he find us so quickly?" said Bill.

He looked at Hopper's ears and saw a red flashing inside of it and pulled out a tracking device.

"A tracking device." said Bill.

Hopper is shocked.

"YOU TAGGED ME WITH A TRACKING DEVICE!" Hopper shouted. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! ALSO WERE YOU SPYING ON MY!"

"Yep. We saw everything. By the way did you know you're a sleep eater?" asked the Shark. "Because last night you ate all of Bill's food."

Bill turned to Hopper.

"That was you?" said Bill.

"I'm starting to wonder that myself." said Hopper.

The loan shark groaned.

"You're coming with me." said the shark.

Hopper became shocked.

"Don't kill me." said Hopper.

The shark became shocked.

"Kill you, why would I do that? It's my nephew's birthday." said the shark.

Bill and Hopper are shocked.

"SAY WHAT!" Bill and Hopper asked shocked.

The Shark realized what's happened and laughed.

"Oh I see you thought I was those type of Lone Sharks that do horrible things to people that don't pay me back." said the Shark and laughed.

Bill became confused.

"Don't loan sharks make money illegally?" said Bill.

"Look here sonny boy, I've been in this business for a long time, and during that time I realized that I don't like being a criminal, so I decided to give back to the community." said the shark.

Bill is shocked.

"You decided to do that? How?" said Bill.

"By giving money to charity." said the shark, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking your best friend with me so that he'll work off his debt."

Hopper became confused.

"Didn't you say you were going to chop off my butt?" said Hopper.

The Shark laughed at that and the two Hammer Head Sharks also laughed.

"Whenever the boss says that, he usually means he'll make you work for a while till your debt is paid off." one of the hammer head sharks said.

The two hammer head sharks grabbed Hopper and walked off with thier boss.

Bill stared on in shock.

"I'd better keep a sharp eye out on these guys." said Bill.


	3. Starscream's Funeral

At Silo's base; Thunderhoof who was dragging a coffin, Fracture, Klank, and Orbus appeared at the base.

Klank and Orbus got off of Fracture before the two Decepticon's turned into their robot modes.

The bots looked all over the place.

"Seems abandoned." said Orbus.

"I wouldn't count on it." said Fracture.

Suddenly; Silo aimed his main blaster at the back of Fracture's head and his triple barral pump action pistol grip shot gun blaster at the back of Thunderhoof's head.

"No sudden movements." said Silo.

"Told you." said Fracture.

The two cons turned to Silo very slowly with their hands on the back of their heads.

"Officer Justice, Commissioner Prowl, check these two for weapons." said Silo.

Justice and Prowl appeared and searched the two cons.

"They're clean sir." said Officer Justice.

Silo turned to the coffin.

"What's in the coffin?" said Silo.

"Starscream." said Fracture.

Silo turned to Prowl and motioned to the coffin.

Prowl walked over to the coffin and opened it up, revealing the chunks of Starscream.

He picked up one chunk and inspected it.

"Is this a joke?" said Prowl.

"If it were then I would be on stage doing Stand up Comedy." said Klank.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Klank was on a stage with a microphone.

"So anyways I'm in a bar and see a Priest and a Rabbi arguing about their beliefs and next thing you know, they start a bar fight that quickly gets everyone involved." said Klank.

The audience just stared at the bot in confusion as cricket chirps were heard.

Klank chuckled.

"Better then what I got last time." said Klank.

Everyone started booing Klank and tossed tomatoes at him.

"HEY WHO THREW THAT?" the Robot Butler asked.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"I don't have time for this, where is Starscream?" said Silo.

"That is Starscream." said Orbus.

Silo became confused.

"What're you saying?" said Silo.

"He's dead." said Thunderhoof.

Silo became shocked and put his blasters down.

"What?" said Silo.

"Sheesh your just as shocked as when Dorothy threw up straw that one time." said Orbus.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Oz, Dorothy threw up tons of straw in a toilet and stopped a while.

"I really need to get a better boyfriend." said Dorothy.

She continued to throw up straw.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Silo shot Orbus, destroying him.

"Enough cutaway gags, what do you mean that Starscream's dead, how did this happen?" said Silo.

Fracture gulped.

"Well, we might have stolen some of your Matrix energy, created an Anti Matrix with some Dark Energon, used it to power up a Decepticon, and now the con has killed Starscream and taken over our base of operation." said Fracture.

Outside Silo's base; a bunch of birds were relaxing.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Silo yelled as the birds flew off.

"MY BIRDS!" Klank shouted.

Silo lifed up Klank and tossed him on the ground.

"You idiots created a Decepticon powered by a Matrix mixed with Dark Energon?" said Silo.

"We didn't think it would end this way, honest." said Thunderhoof.

Silo groaned.

"Because of this, now we've got a Decepticon that believes he's more powerful then any other bot in existence." said Silo.

"There is one thing you can do for us." said Fracture.

Silo turned to Fracture.

"What?" said Silo.

"Have a military like funeral for Starscream." said Fracture.

Silo just stared at the con.

"Why not ask me to revive Starscream with the All Spark key?" said Silo.

"You wouldn't be keen on helping us revive one of our own." said Thunderhoof.

Silo did some thinking.

"Fair enough." said Silo.

Inside one of the hangers; Tri Samurai was meditating.

Inside his mind, he was looking at the Matrix of Leadership and the Anti Matrix.

However; a third Matrix appeared.

In the real world; Tri Samurai became shocked.

He looked into a mirror.

"Three Matrix's?" said Tri Samurai.

Tri Samurai became confused and got up.

"What could this mean?" He asked.

The hanger door opened up and Demolisher poked his head in.

"Tri Samurai, come on, Silo need us." said Demolisher.

Tri Samurai groaned.

"This better be good." said Tri Samurai.

Later; all the Autobots, Decepticons, Pat, Metal Sonic, and Orbus were looking at Klank who was on a stage with the coffin that holds Starscream and a picture of the fighter jet bot.

The cons were crying.

"Oh Starscream was a brave warrior for our ways, to lose someone like him with all of his flaws is very terrible indeed." said Klank.

Sideswipe shook his head.

"I put all my plans aside for a Decepticon funeral?" said Sideswipe.

"I'm not thrilled about this either, but we have to put up with it." said Windblade.

Tri Samurai appeared next to Windblade.

"I need your help." said Tri Samurai.

Windblade became confused.

"Why do you need my help?" said Windblade.

"I had a vision of the Matrix of Leadership and this Anti Matrix we heard about." said Tri Samurai.

"So?" said Windblade.

"What bothered me about the vision was that there was a third Matrix." said Tri Samurai.

Windblade became shocked.

"What, a third Matrix?" said Windblade.

"Yeah, I already told Silver, Demolisher, and Prowl about it. I need you to come along with me so that I can get answers about it from Primus." said Tri Samurai.

His comrade nodded.

"When do we leave?" said Windblade.

"After this funeral." said Tri Samurai.

Sideswipe leaned over to Windblade.

"Seeing Primus again?" said Sideswipe.

"Tri Samurai had a vision about three Matrix's and needs me to help him get to Primus for answers." said Windblade.

Sideswipes growled.

"If you ask me Primus sucks." said the Red Bot.

"You'd be amazed." said Windblade.


	4. Ratchet

In Lyric's lab; Lyric was working on a bot that had the body of G1 Cyclonus and the head of Animated Cyclonus.

Galvatron entered the room.

"How's the work slave?" said Galvatron.

Lyric turned to Galvatron.

"Very good, I've got your lieutenant almost finished up." said Lyric.

Galvatron looked at the bot.

"Good, how're the others doing?" said Galvatron.

Lyric gulped.

"Well, I haven't been able to work on them." said Lyric.

Galvatron became mad.

"WHAT!" yelled Galvatron.

"I ran out of the supplies needed to create Cybertronian sparks, without them, I won't be able to give these bots life." said Lyric.

"You know what I have to say about you lacking supplies?" said Galvatron.

He screamed in anger and aimed his particle accelerator cannon at a toaster and shot it, destroying the toaster.

Lyric became shocked.

"That was Metal Sonic's wife." said Lyric.

Galvatron grabbed Lyric by the tail and tossed him into a wall.

"I don't care about that, I care about getting my army built, now where can I get the supplies?" said Galvatron.

Lyric did some thinking.

"Cybertron; every hospital on the planet has sparks up the wazoo. But one Cybertronian who knows how to build and repair a Cybertronian spark works in one of those hospitals." said Lyric.

Galvatron grabbed Lyric by the chest.

"Who and where?" said Galvatron.

In some type of hospital; an ambulance like Autobot named Ratchet was working on a Cybertronian that looked like Armada Smokescreen.

"There we go, all patched up." said Ratchet.

The Autobot smiled.

"Thanks Grandpa." He said.

"Don't mention it." said Ratchet.

The bot left the room.

"Now, who's next?" said Ratchet.

Outside the hospital; Ratchet was sent flying out of the building and landed into another building before Galvatron appeared and aimed his cannon at the medic.

"ME!" yelled Galvatron.

Ratchet is shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted.

"I need a ton of Cybertronian sparks for my army." said Galvatron.

Ratchet became mad.

"Never." said Ratchet.

Galvatron aimed his cannon at a passing Cybertronian motorcycle and shot it, killing the bot.

Ratchet gulped.

"How many?" said Ratchet.

"10,000,000 Sparks." said Galvatron.

Ratchet gulped and is mad.

"SCREW YOU!" He shouted and jumped out a window and ran like crazy.

Galvatron shot Ratchet in the back, knocking him out.

The con grabbed Ratchet.

A space bridge portal opened up and Galvatron turned to the bridge and walked into it.

However; unknown to him, a minicon named Undertone was watching everything.


	5. First Job

On Mobius; Hopper and the shark were at some type of highway.

"Your first job is that you're to make sure a frog doesn't cause any traffic jams." said the loan shark.

Hopper became confused.

"So you want me to keep Frogger from happening." said Hopper.

The shark nodded.

"Uh that's nuts." said Hopper.

The shark groaned.

"Hey, do you have any idea how many deaths are caused by frogs on the highway? Twenty out of four Mobians." said the shark.

Hopper became confused.

"That doesn't make any sense." said Hopper.

"I don't understand that either, but it's very accurate." said the shark.

"Well, did they ever think to use the cross walk that's behind you?" said Hopper.

He pointed to a cross walk that was behind the shark.

The Shark saw the Crosswalk and is shocked.

"Huh that's something I never thought." said The Shark.

Hopper thought of something and smiled and ran off and returned with some frog crossing signs and put them on the sidewalks.

"Beats the other idea I had." said Hopper.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a Frogger video game; a frog was trying to get across the street, but there were so many cars.

"Well, better get a bunch of detonating bombs ready." said the frog.

He ran all over the streets placing bombs all over the road before getting to the other side and detonating the bombs, destroying tons of cars, creating a traffic jam.

The frog looked on the other side of the street.

"Now's our chance boys." said the frog.

Suddenly; a bunch of frogs started jumping across the street.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

The shark became shocked.

"You actually had that plan?" said the shark.

"No, I just wanted to do a cutaway." said Hopper.

The Shark laughed.

"I like you my boy." said the Shark, "How would you like to work for me full time?"

"I'll think about it." said Hopper.

The First Hammer Head Shark growled and clinched a fist.

"That rabbit is going to die." said the hammer head shark.

At Bill's farm; he was in his laboratory doing tons of monitoring.

Bill was shocked.

"Oh boy." said Bill.

He grabbed his Charger Blaster and put it on his leg.

"Better give him help." said Bill.

He ran off.


	6. Tri Samurai's Flashback

Back at Silo's base; the cons were crying as Fixit and Navy were folding up an American flag.

"Why did we agree to this?" said Fixit.

"Everyone deserves a proper funeral, no matter how evil they may be." said Navy.

Fixit did some thinking.

"Fair enough." said Fixit.

At the space bridge; Tri Samurai was typing down some cordinates.

"Now let's see." The Samurai said as he continued to type down cordinates.

However crying sounds are heard and the Samurai groaned.

"I hate funerals." He said

Prowl, Demolisher, Silver, Windblade, and Sideswipe appeared at the space bridge.

"You done yet?" Demolisher.

"Not yet." said Tri Samurai.

"Well be quick about it, I can't take another minute of these cons crying." said Sideswipe.

"THEN SHOOT THEM INTO SPACE!" Tri Samurai shouted

Everyone stepped away from Tri Samurai.

The triple changer sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that...the last funeral I went to caused me to turn my whole life around." said Tri Samurai.

Everyone became confused.

"Turn your life around?" said Prowl.

"I always did say that I started off as a Decepticon under Mr. Huge's employment, I never did say why I stopped working for him and became an Autobot." said Tri Samurai.

 **Flashback**

On Cybertron; Tri Samurai who had a Decepticon symbol and his brother Tri Ninja were stealing tons of weapons.

" _It all started when me and my brother were stealing weapons for the boss and everything was going great_." narrated Tri Samurai.

Tri Ninja chuckled.

"See you around chumps." said Tri Ninja.

A space bridge opened up and the two went into it and showed up on Mobius in Mr. Huge's office.

" _Me and Tri Ninja were the best henchmen that Mr. Huge had at the time._ " narrated Tri Samurai.

Tri Ninja left the room.

"I'll get the boss." said Tri Ninja.

Tri Samurai nodded and picked up a blaster and inspected it.

He took aim at the front door and shot a round as a female Mobian hamster entered the room.

"Hey Tri-"The mobian hamster said before the round went through her heart before she fell on the ground dead.

Tri Samurai became shocked.

He looked at the blaster and tossed it out a window.

" _I learned two things that day. The first thing was that I could never use a gun ever again in my life._ " Tri Samurai narrated.

Later; Tri Samurai was at a Graveyard and looking at a tombstone that said 'Mrs. Huge, devoted wife and mother'.

" _What was the second thing you learned that day?_ " Silver said over the story.

 **End Flashback**

Tri Samurai sighed walked to the space bridge portal and looked at his friends with a sad look on his face.

"The second thing was that I could never confront Mr. Huge about what really happened to his wife. I placed the blame on Megatron, and believe-"Tri Samurai said before hearing a crunching sound, "Where's that crunching coming from?"

Everyone turned to Sideswipe who was eating a bag of Crispy M&M's.

The red autobot looked at everyone and slowly stopped eating the m&m's.

He put the bag on a table and slid them away from him.

"So anyways, I hijacked a space bridge to Cybertron and went into hiding." said Tri Samurai.

Everyone was crying even the Cons who heard it were crying.

Tri Samurai groaned.

"This'll be a while." said Tri Samurai.

Suddenly; Undertone emerged from the ground bridge and walked off.

The bots looked at the minicon.

"Well, we're to busy right now." said Tri Samurai.

The group disappeared into the space bridge.


	7. Freeing Ratchet and Lyric

The Autobots and Decepticons were speaking to Undertone.

"So this Ratchet character got captured by Galvatron?" said Navy.

Undertone nodded.

"Galvatron must be using him and Lyric to build an army with minds of their own. Lyric's unable to build a bot with its own mind." said Steeljaw.

"Okay everyone, this is a stealth mission, but only a few of us can go. Steeljaw, Strongarm, Grimlock, Ironhide, Cannonball, and myself will get Lyric and Ratchet out of the space station." said Silo.

The bots nodded.

Long Arm walked into his laboratory followed by Silo.

"How's Project Rodimus Prime going?" said Silo.

Long Arm pulled out a gurney with a blanket over it and removed it, revealing a bot that had the body of Animated Rodimus Minor and the head of G1 Rodimus Prime.

"Very good." said Long Arm, "You give the word, and I'll activate him."

Silo shook his head.

"Not yet, he is to only be activated if anything were to happen to me." said Silo.

Long Arm was confused.

"Wait what?" The Bot asked.

"You heard me, only activate him if anything happens to me." said Silo.

"We've been working on this bot in secret for months, and you want Rodimus Prime to only be activated when something happens to you?" said Long Arm.

Silo nodded and pulled out the third Matrix that Tri Samurai saw in his vision.

"You'll know when to awaken him." said Silo.

Long Arm nodded.

Later; Silo, Strongarm, Grimlock, Steeljaw, Ironhide, and Cannonball were at the space bridge.

Silo activated the space bridge and the six bots went into it before the portal disappeared.

"Now what?" said Officer Justice.

At Pat's space station; a space bridge portal opened up and Silo's group emerged from it before landing on the station.

Steeljaw kneeled down and put a claw into some type of hole before a hatch opened up.

The bots went into the hole and looked around the ship.

They heard some footsteps coming by and went into a hallway.

A vehicon was patroling the place when Silo grabbed the bot and ran his knife through it's chest.

Silo removed his knife.

The bot fell and exploded.

The six bots continued to walk through the base until they saw a room with twenty Vehicon's getting polished.

Silo pulled out some type of grenade.

"What all are you carrying with you?" said Steeljaw.

"The necessaries." said Silo.

He removed the pin and rolled the grenade into the room.

The vehicon's noticed it.

"What is that?" said one of the vehicons.

"I don't know." said another vehicon.

"I want to touch it." said another vehicon.

The grenade then exploded, killing all the vehicons in the room.

The bots ran off.

They saw a room labeled 'Workshop where Lyric and Ratchet are being forced to work in'.

"That was easy." said Cannonball.

Steeljaw typed some stuff in a keypad but it flashed red.

"Dammit, the codes been changed." said Steeljaw.

Cannonball turned to the door.

"I'll blast this door open with my rust torpedo." said Cannonball.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" yelled Silo.

The other five bots ran away from the area.

However; a flag with the word 'BANG' came out of the turret.

"Crap." said Cannonball.

Silo groaned and pulled out a bazooka and aimed it at the door before shooting out a rocket that destroyed the door.

The prime then entered the room.

"My name is Silo, I'm here to rescue you." said Silo.

Ratchet groaned and turned to Silo.

"Look, I'm working on a Decepticon army forever with a snake." said Ratchet.

"Hey." said Lyric.

"There's nothing that can convince me to escape with you." said Ratchet.

"I'm a friend of Optimus." said Silo.

"Don't just stand there, get us out of here." said Ratchet.

"Ok Grandpa." said Silo.

He pulled out his main blaster and shot the stasis cuffs off Ratchet's feet.

Later; the eight were walking through the hallways, but stopped close to the Prison Control room.

Silo turned to Grimlock and Ironhide before pointing into the room.

The two Autobots nodded before sneaking into it.

"Hey what the?" a vehicon said from the room.

Tons of laser blast sounds and crunching sounds were heard.

Ironhide managed to lodge an ax into a vehicon.

" _What's happening in there?_ " said a voice from the speaker system.

Grimlock and Ironhide looked at each other.

The dino bot went to the speaker system and turned it on.

"Everything's fine here, just a slight weapons malfunction, but we've got it under control here, thank you." said Grimlock.

" _We're sending a squad up._ " the same voice from the speaker system said.

Grimlock became shocked.

"Negative, we had a reactor leak, huge leak, give us a couple of minutes to seal it up." said Grimlock.

Ironhide face palmed himself.

"Ah shit." said Ironhide.

" _Who said that_?" asked the same voice.

Grimlock stuttered a bit before grabbing some type of battle ax and lodging it in the speaker system.

"Boring conversation anyways." Grimlock said before looking out the room, "SILO, WE'RE ABOUT TO GET SOME COMPANY REAL SOON!"

"Right." said Silo.

The group ran off.

They appeared at a hallway and noticed tons of Vehicons approaching.

Cannonball walked in front of everyone.

"Stand back, I'll take care of these creeps with my bubbles." said Cannonball.

Everyone groaned.

"Seriously, you think saying something non lethal will get you a lethal weapon you really want?" said Strongarm.

"Worth a shot." said Cannonball.

Everyone groaned again.

Suddenly; a torpedo came flying out of Cannonball's turret and hit the vehicon's, destroying them.

Everyone became shocked.

"Huh, neat." said Grimlock.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

Steeljaw walked in front of the others.

"Follow me, I know where the space bridge is." said Steeljaw.

The others ended up following Steeljaw to the space bridge.

Ratchet turned to Silo.

"You're trusting a Decepticon?" said Ratchet.

"For the time being." said Silo.

Steeljaw activated the space bridge and he, Ratchet, Lyric, and Cannonball made it through the space bridge.

However; a beam hits the controls, destroying the space bridge.

Silo, Ironhide, Grimlock, and Strongarm became shocked.

"Dammit." said Grimlock.

The four bots turned and saw a bunch of Vehicons and Galvatron aiming his cannon at the group.

"Drop your weapons." said Galvatron.

The bots dropped all the weapons they had.

"Cyclonus." said Galvatron.

Suddenly; the bot that Lyric was working on appeared.

"Yes Lord Galvatron?" said the bot that was known as Cyclonus.

Silo is shocked.

"He's building an unstoppable army." said Silo.

He pulled out some type of morse code device and started pressing down on it.

Ironhide noticed it.

"What're you doing?" said Ironhide.

"Sending Long Arm a message." said Silo.

Galvatron turned to Cyclonus.

"Take these four to the prison control room." said Galvatron, "And have someone fix the speaker system."

Cyclonus nodded.

"At once Lord Galvatron." said the Decepticon.

Galvatron turned to a robot that had the body of G1 Octane but the head of Sideswipe. who was sneaking away.

"And as for you Quick Draw." said Galvatron.

The bot known as Quick Draw became shocked.

"Aw crap." Quick Draw said sounding like G1 Starscream.

"I need to use you as a punching bag so that I can have a tantrum for allowing three bots and a snake to escape this place." said Galvatron.


	8. Hammerhead Betrayal

Back on Mobius; the loan shark was showing Hopper around an office.

"This is where you'd be working if you were to work for me. I'd hire you on as an accountant." said the shark.

Hopper looked around.

"Well Mr. Shark-"Hopper said before being interrupted by the shark.

"Please, call me Boss Shark." the shark known as Boss Shark said.

Hopper nodded.

"Boss Shark, I like the offer, but I'm just not all that keen on being away from my siblings for so long. I can't hardly keep an eye on one of them." said Hopper.

Boss Shark chuckled.

"Relax, I'll have one of my guys take care of them." said Boss Shark.

"I don't know." said Hopper.

"You'll be working for 18.75 Mobiums an hour." said Boss Shark.

Dollar signs appeared in Hoppers eyes as a 'cha-ching' sound was heard.

Boss Shark is shocked.

"Huh that's something you don't see everyday." He said.

The dollar signs then disappeared.

"I'LL TAKE THE JOB!" yelled Hopper.

Boss Shark smiled.

"That'a Rabbit." said Boss Shark.

He pulled out a blue business suit with a red tie and put it on Hopper.

"I'll expect to see you tomorrow." said Boss Shark.

He walked out of the room.

Hopper looked around the office.

"Yeah, I could get used to this." said Hopper.

However; he was hit in the back of the head with a shovel and fell unconscious.

"No you won't." said a Voice and stepped out to reveal one of the Hammer Head Sharks.

He started to drag Hopper off.

Boss Shark came back and smiled.

"Oh Hopper one more..." He started and was shocked to see Hopper gone. "Where'd he go?"

He was hit by the same shark before being dragged off.

Later; Boss Shark and Hopper awoke in a room tied up to a chair.

"What the?" said Hopper.

He saw Boss Shark also tied up and for some reason in his underwear.

He nudged Boss Shark awake.

"What the? What's the big idea?" said Boss Shark.

The two saw the hammerhead shark looking at them.

"I'm taking over." said the Hammerhead Shark.

Boss Shark is sharked by this.

"Traitor." said Boss Shark.

"I liked things the way they were when we did things illegally." said the Hammerhead shark.

Hopper shook his head.

"You never see stuff like this with the Pokemon Devil." said Hopper.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a Pokemon video game battle sequence; a Giratina was on the foe side facing a Butterfree.

"Bow before me, for I am Giratina, the ruler of the distortion world." said Giratina.

Butterfree became shocked.

"The Pokemon devil, please don't hurt me." said Butterfree.

Giratina laughed evily.

"I was banished from the world you call home for my violent ways. Now I rule over a dark world with an iron fist." said Giratina.

Butterfree became confused.

"Wait, and you're owned by that kid." said Butterfree.

He then pointed to a child as the scene zoomed out, revealing that Giratina was at Level 100 and was named Girly Tina and that there was a child with him.

The Ghost Dragon Pokémon sighed and looked at the Bug Flying Pokémon.

"Yeah, Timmy caught me with a Repeat Ball, but I'm still the most terrifying Pokemon ever." said Giratina.

"Girly Tina, use Rain Dance." said Timmy.

Butterfree became shocked.

"Rain Dance, seriously?" said Butterfree.

The Dragon Pokémon laughed nervously.

"Yes, Timmy taught me some new moves, but I am still very terrifying." said Giratina.

"I was expecting the Pokemon devil to be a little more sinister." said Butterfree.

Texts appeared that said 'Butterfree used Disapointment'.

"Oh, you don't know sinister yet." said Giratina.

He pulled out a Chesto Berry and laughed.

Butterfree became confused.

"Wait, is that a Chesto Berry?" said Butterfree.

Giratina groaned.

"Yes, Timmy makes me hold a Chesto Berry." said Giratina.

"It's in case he gets a case of the sleepies." said Timmy.

The Ghost Pokémon laughed.

"That's right." said Giratina.

He then dropped the berry.

"Oh crap, time out." said Giratina.

He tried to reach for his Chesto Berry, but Butterfree used sleep powder.

Texts appeared that said 'Butterfree used Sleep Powder'.

"NOOOOOOO, my Chesto Berry." Giratina said as he became more and more sleepy before falling asleep.

Timmy growled mad.

"Girly Tina, come on back." said Timmy.

Giratina returned into his Repeat Ball and tossed out a Premium Ball.

"Go Fartass." said Timmy.

An Arceus that was named Fartass came out of the ball.

"It is I, Arceus, god of all Pokemon." said Arceus.

Butterfree is shocked.

"God is real?" said Butterfree.

Arceus looked at his paw and became shocked.

"My Sitrus Berry, nobody move." said Arceus.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Everyone was shocked by this.

Boss Shark turned to his minion.

"How could you do this to me Hammer, after all the things we went through?" said Boss Shark.

"Things were better off when we got out money by illegal ways. With you out of the picture, we'll continue to get illegal money." said the hammerhead shark known as Hammer.

He walked off.


	9. Rodimus Prime

On Cybertron; Tri Samurai, Silver, Windblade, Sideswipe, Prowl, and Demolisher appeared at a hole in their vehicle forms before going robot mode.

"There it is, the way down to Primus." said Windblade.

Tri Samurai went to the hole and looked down.

"So I just go down there for my answers?" said Tri Samurai.

"Definitely." said Windblade.

Tri Samurai turned to the others and spread his arms out.

"Wish me luck." said Tri Samurai.

He then fell back and started falling to the center of Cybertron.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" said Demolisher.

"I'm more concerned about one thing." said Sideswipe.

"What?" said Prowl.

"Why he didn't just take the elevator." said Sideswipe.

Windblade became confused.

"What elevator?" said Windblade.

"The one behind you." said Sideswipe.

Everyone turned and saw an elevator labeled 'Elevator ride to Primus, and listen to Weird Al's Dare to be Stupid'.

The bots became shocked.

"Dammit." said Windblade.

With Tri Samurai; he continued to fall to the center of Cybertron and noticed a platform.

He flipped himself right side up and landed on it.

An elevator door opened up and the other bots emerged from it.

Tri Samurai noticed it.

"Couldn't have told me this sooner." said Tri Samurai.

Windblade became mad.

"Hey, things change when your in stasis lock for millions of years." said Windblade.

"We don't have time for this, let's go." said Silver.

The group went to an entry way, but were stopped by a bot that looked like a Quintesson.

"Stop. Who ever seeks out Primus must answer three questions for each person." said the bot.

Sideswipe stepped forward.

"Start asking." said Sideswipe.

"What is your name?" said the bot.

"Sideswipe." said Sideswipe.

"What is your quest?" said the bot.

"To get answers from Primus." said Sideswipe.

"What is your favorite color?" said the bot.

"Red." said Sideswipe.

"Right, off you go." said the bot.

Sideswipe became confused but shrugged it off.

"Thank you." said Sideswipe.

He went through the entry way.

Demolisher smiled.

"THAT'S EASY!" yelled Demolisher.

He stepped foward.

"What is your name?" said the Quintession.

"Demolisher." said Demolisher.

"What is your quest?" said the Quintession.

"To get answers from Primus." said Demolisher.

"Who shot first, Han Solo or Greedo?" said the Quintession.

Demolisher became confused and stuttered before becoming frustrated.

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Demolisher.

"I say Han Solo." Sideswipe said from far away.

Suddenly; a ton of slime fell on Demolisher.

The Quintession bot chuckled.

"I never get tired of that." said the bot.

Tri Samurai stepped forward.

"What is your name?" asked the Quintession bot.

"Tri Samurai." said Tri Samurai.

"What is your quest?" said the Quintession bot.

"To seek redemption for my past misdeeds." said Tri Samurai.

"What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?" said the Quintession bot.

"What do you mean, African or European swallow?" said Tri Samurai.

The Quintession bot became confused.

"I don't know that." said the bot.

Suddenly; a trap door opened up underneath him and he fell into it as sounds of grinding were heard before the door closed up.

The other bots became shocked.

"How did you know to pull a reverse stunt like that?" said Prowl.

"No idea." said Tri Samurai, "Call it a hunch."

The other bots went to the entry way and found themselves floating in the center of Cybertron.

"Anti gravity? Sure beats having to stand on your feet all the time." said Silver.

Tri Samurai saw Primus and floated over to him.

"Primus, I have come seeking answers about a vision I recently had involving three Matrix's." said Tri Samurai.

Primus started glowing and zapped Tri Samurai in the eyes, causing the motorcycle bot to scream in pain.

Inside his subconsciousness; Tri Samurai was in darkness and saw the Anti Matrix approaching.

The bot became shocked and started backing away until the Anti Matrix turned into Galvatron.

"Is that Galvatron?" said Tri Samurai.

Suddenly; the Matrix and third Matrix appeared being held by Silo and the bot that Silo and Long Arm were working on.

"What is this?" said Tri Samurai.

Galvatron then faded away and Optimus appeared holding the Anti Matrix which became another Matrix of Leadership.

Tri Samurai became shocked.

"Of course, it all makes sense now." said Tri Samurai.

Tri Samurai regained consciousness and looked at the others.

"We've got to return to Earth fast." said Tri Samurai.

The bots were then teleported to the surface and turned into their vehicle forms before driving off.

Back on Earth; Long Arm was in his lab inspecting Rodimus Prime.

He then pulled out the third Matrix.

Long Arm sighed.

"The boss gave the word." said Long Arm.

Long Arm looked at Rodimus Prime.

"Lets do it." said Long Arm.

Before he could put the Matrix inside of Rodimus; the Cons, Autobots, and Lyric entered the lab and saw everything.

Lyric went over to Long Arm and smacked the Matrix out of the bots hands.

"Are you crazy, this is what started everything." said Lyric.

Long Arm groaned.

"This is Silo's fail safe in case anything were to happen to him." said Long Arm.

Ratchet inspected Rodimus.

"Interesting hardware." said Ratchet.

Long Arm chuckled.

"Only the best metal from the far reaches of the universe. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to awaken this bot." said Long Arm.

He continued to try and put the third Matrix into Rodimus, but was pushed into a wall by Steeljaw.

"I can't let you do that. We already lost Starscream to a rogue Decepticon, who knows what'll happen this time?" said Steeljaw.

Bumblebee grabbed the wolf bot and removed him from Long Arm.

"Let him awaken this bot." said Bumblebee.

Steeljaw turned to Bee.

"You're seriously trusting this bot to give life to a homemade machine?" said Steeljaw.

Bee became mad.

"I don't trust Long Arm with anything he creates, but I believe that this new bot will not harm any of us since it's a fail safe that Long Arm and Silo created in secret." said Bee.

Fracture pulled out a sword and got ready to slice Rodimus with it, but his sword was blocked by one of Drift's swords.

"As much as I want this to be destroyed, we must bring it to life." said Drift.

Fracture groaned.

"You're one to talk Drift." said Fracture.

Eventually; The Autobots and members of Pat's organization started battling each other as the Matrix roled out of the lab.

A Space Bridge portal appeared and Tri Samurai's group appeared from it before the portal closed up.

Tri Samurai noticed the Matrix and picked it up and ran into the lab.

He jumped up into the air and everyone noticed it.

"Tri Samurai, don't." said Klank.

But the triple changer landed over Rodimus and put the Matrix inside of the bot, causing it to spark up.

"Arise." said Tri Samurai.

The Autobot opened his eyes.

Rodimus stood up, shocking everyone.

Bee made a reach for his blaster, but was stopped by Tri Samurai.

Rodimus approached Optimus.

"Are you Autobot leader Optimus Prime, formally known as Orion Pax?" Rodimus said sounding like Animated Rodimus Prime.

Everyone was shocked by this.

"He knows who Optimus is?" said Ratchet.

Long Arm turned to Ratchet.

"Of course he does, I programmed Rodimus Prime to have knowledge of each and everyone of us." said Long Arm.

Optimus nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Optimus Prime." said Optimus.

"I am known as Project Rodimus Prime, I am a fail safe Autobot program created in the event should anything happen to Silo Prime." said Rodimus Prime.

"Whoa trippy." said Blaze.

Bee turned to Tri Samurai.

"You gave life to this thing even though the Decepticon's could have been right about it, why?" said Bee.

"Because of a vision I had telling me of the three Matrix's. I went to Cybertron and Primus told me that the anti Matrix had to be turned into another Matrix of Leadership so that three Primes can each have one of them." said Tri Samurai.

Optimus became shocked by this.

"So you're saying-"Optimus said before being interrupted by Tri Samurai.

"Yes, this mission was never about destroying Galvatron, it was always about destroying the Anti Matrix." said Tri Samurai.

Everyone became shocked.

"But that's impossible, the shelling of the original Matrix is strong enough to withstand anything." said Optimus.

"Unless we can trick Galvatron into opening up the Anti Matrix somehow." said Prowl.

Everyone looked at Prowl.

"Open up the Anti Matrix, are you crazy, even if we destroy that thing, the explosion it creates will be enough to wipe out an entire city." said Lyric.

"Then we take the fight to a ghost town." said Prowl.

Navy did some looking up on a computer.

"Okay, there's a ghost town just fifty miles north from Toon City." said Navy.

Sideswipe turned to Prowl.

"What did you do for the Nuon City police force before becoming a Commissioner?" said Sideswipe.

"I was a strategist." said Prowl.

Crush grabbed a Gatling Gun and cocked it.

"Whatever we're getting into, we need to pack tons of heat." said Crush.

Everyone nodded.

The bots and cons grabbed tons of weaponry.

Sideswipe walked next to Tri Samurai.

"Still going with melee weapons?" said Sideswipe.

Tri Samurai sighed.

"I can't put my hands on another gun of any kind. Not after what happened to Mrs. Huge." said Tri Samurai.

Sideswipe placed a hand on Tri Samurai's shoulder.

"I get it, you're scared of using any kind of gun, but there comes a time when you'll realize that a sword won't be enough, you'll need to swallow up your fear of guns and use one at some point. Use it when you see the time is right." said Sideswipe.

Rodimus walked in front of the bots with a bow and arrow.

"Autobots and Decepticons, lock and load." said Rodimus.

The fractions turned into their vehicle forms before leaving the base.


	10. Escape Galvatron

In the Prison Control Room of Galvatron's base; Silo, Ironhide, Strongarm, and Grimlock were walking around the cell they were in.

"How can we get out of here?" said Ironhide.

Silo inspected the whole room.

"I have no idea but we need to get out of here." said Silo.

A vehicon entered the room.

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen. Lord Galvatron's got good plans for you Autobots." said the vehicon.

Silo noticed the vehicon's sword.

"I'm sure he does." said Silo.

He grabbed the sword and ran it through the Vehicon's head, killing it.

Silo then loged the sword into a keyhole in the cell, opening it up.

"Come on." said Silo.

The four Autobots left the prisoner room and ran off.

Galvatron entered the room and noticed everything.

"No." said Galvatron.

He screamed in anger and shot his cannon at the speaker system, creating an explosion that was seen by two Vehicon's who were patroling the hallways.

"GUARDS, GUARDS!" yelled Galvatron.

The vehicons wound up walking the way they came from.

Galvatron saw this and groaned.

"I need better guards." He muttered.

With Silo's group; they were sneaking around the entire base.

The four went in a hallway as a Decepticon that had the body of G1 Blitzwing and the head of Animated Starscream walked their direction.

Silo grabbed the Con's neck.

The Con groaned.

"What the hell are you doing?" the con said sounding like Shredder.

Silo did some thinking.

"The Vulcan neck pinch?" said Silo.

"No, no stupid, you got it much to high, it's where the shoulder meets the neck." said the Con.

"Oh you mean like this?" Silo said before grabbing the con in the place he said.

The con smiled.

"Yeah." the con said before passing out.

Everyone was shocked.

"That works on robots?" said Grimlock.

"Pretty sure it only worked on organics." said Ironhide.

The four entered the weapons room and Silo grabbed all of his weapons and a sawoff shotgun like blaster.

"Nice." said Silo.

He put it in a holster next to his main blaster.

"I could get use to that." He said.

Ironhide grabbed his battle ax and hammer.

"We should bring a ton of fire power for what we're about to enter." said Ironhide.

Strongarm grabbed an assault rifle like blaster and turned it on.

"Rock and Roll dude." said Strong Arm.

Grimlock grabbed some missile launchers and attached them to his shoulder.

"Arnold Schwartzanagger, eat your heart out." said Grimlock.

"That should be enough, now we just need to find four escape pods." said Silo.

Later; the four were in a room with only one escape pod.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" yelled Silo.

"Unbelievable, only one escape pod? That's worse then entering another world by mistake." said Ironhide.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Green Hill Zone; a bus was at the entry way and Mario came out of it and became shocked.

The bus started to leave and Mario noticed it.

"Hey wait a minute, this isn't my stop. Come back." said Mario.

However the bus left and Mario sighed.

"Son of a bitch." said Mario.

Later; Mario was jumping on a Crabmeat, trying to kill it.

"Come on, come on." said Mario.

"Hey, can you hurry it up, I actually want to die." said Crabmeat.

Mario became mad.

He continued to jump on the Crabmeat, but couldn't.

"I'm sorry, this never happens." said Mario.

"Uh huh, sure buddy." said Crabmeat.

Later; Mario was at a loop de loop.

"Okay, here we go." said Mario.

He ran up the loop de loop but fell halfway across it.

The plumber screamed in pain.

Later; he was bandaged up at his legs and managed to appear at a boss battle with Eggman who was in a car with a drill on it.

"Prepare to die tresspasser." said Eggman.

Mario became mad.

"We'll see about that, when I hit you three times." said Mario.

However Eggman laughed.

Mario became confused.

"What's so funny?" said Mario.

"The only way to beat me is by hitting me eight times." said Eggman.

Mario became shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Mario.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Silo did some thinking.

"I've got it." said Silo.

Later; Ironhide, Grimlock, and Strongarm were crammed into the escape pod.

"I don't see how this is a good idea." said Strongarm.

"I know and I just ate Chili." said Grimlock

"Don't even think about it." said Ironhide.

"I shall see the three of you when we land on Earth." said Silo.

The pod closed up and was launched into space.

Silo opened up the escape pod hatch and fell to the pod before grabbing it.

He then went fighter jet mode before flying to Earth.

Back on Earth; Optimus's group was at some abandoned town.

"Okay, Galvatron may know we're waiting for him, so we need to be prepared for anything." said Optimus.

Windblade looked up.

"Quick question, has anyone ever seen a fighter jet carrying some type of pod before?" said Windblade.

Everyone became confused.

"No, why?" said Underbite.

"Because I'm pretty sure Silo's doing just that." said Windblade.

Everyone looked up and saw Silo flying to the ground with the escape pod.

"Prowl, signal him." said Rodimus.

Prowl turned into his vehicle form and turned on his siren.

Silo heard it and looked around.

He saw flashing red and blue lights.

"Prowl." said Silo.

He flew over to the location and dropped the escape pod before turning robot and landing on the ground.

Silo opened up the escape pod and the three Autobots inside of it came out of it.

Blaze sniffed the air.

"Why does it smell like a Dinobot farting?" said Blaze.

Grimlock smirked.

"Uh that's because I did fart." said Grim.

Everyone else groaned.

Crush went dino mode and sniffed the air.

"Some chili." said Crush.

Silo looked at Rodimus and walked to him.

"Good to see you up and about Rodimus." said Silo.

The New Autobot smiled.

"Yeah, same here." said Rodimus.

"So what's the plan for stopping Galvatron?" said Silo.

Prowl pulled out a tracking device and turned it on.

"We let Galvatron come to us so that we can destroy the Anti Matrix." said Prowl

On Galvatron's hideout; Galvatron, Cyclonus, and a bot with the body of G1 Scourge and the head of RID 2001 Scourge were on a stage.

"Greetings soldiers, as of today, you work for my cause. Now for out first order of business is that we're going to kill all the Autobots on Earth and make the entire human race extinct, so I don't want to have to see any of this on the internet." said Galvatron.

All the other Decepticons were using smartphones and became shocked by what Galvatron said that they put their phones away.

Galvatron smiled and walked off stage.

"Good, now our tactical support just spotted the Autobots in an abandoned town. We sneak into the town, wipe out the Autobots and-"Galvatron said before noticing the same Con that was Vulcan neck pinched by Silo still using a smartphone, "Bone Cracker, are you seriously still texting after what all I just said?"

The con known as Bone Cracker became shocked before finishing up what he was typing and putting his phone away.

Galvatron groaned.

"Oh Victor Stallone." said Galvatron.

Suddenly; a Decepticon that looked like the Ratchet and Clank movie version of Victor Von Ion appeared and grabbed Bone Cracker by the neck.

All th Decepticons are shocked.

One of them ran off to Mexico.

Victor grabbed Bone Cracker's phone and ate it before dropping the con.

"Now, does anyone else want to follow Bone Cracker's example?" said Galvatron.

All the cons shook their heads.

"I DO!" One shouted. "AND I'M OUT OF HERE!"

The Con that said that ran off screaming crazy.

All the cons were shocked.

"That's just as crazy as that one video I saw." The Con said.

 **Cutaway Gag**

A Puppy was panting around the front yard and a shadow appeared in a window.

The puppy went to his bone and the shadow leaped out to reveal an angry baby.

"Ahhhh." The Baby shouted and started attacking the puppy who dropped his bone.

The Baby punched the Puppy and the puppy tried to escape.

But the baby grabbed his tail and dragged him back and punched the puppy again.

The Puppy was beaten to death by the baby and the baby butt the dead dog as Blood went on him and the Baby looked at the camera innocently.

"Ehh." The baby said.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Decepticon's, onward to Earth." said Galvatron.

The cons cheered.


	11. Defeating Hammer

Back on Mobius; Hopper and Boss Shark were still tied up.

"Any ideas on getting out?" said Boss Shark.

"Not yet." said Hopper.

Suddenly; an explosion happened that destroyed the wall and Bill came from it.

"Now I've got an idea." said Hopper.

Boss Shark is shocked.

"Yikes." said Boss Shark.

"You know, I'd have thought you were lying to Hopper just to take his life, but-"Bill said before being interrupted by Hopper.

"I know, he looks sinister and you're just trying to make sure nothing happens to me." said Hopper.

"It's true." said Boss Shark. "I own a legitimate business and a Restaurant."

Bill did some thinking.

"Okay fair enough." said Bill.

He shot the rope, freeing Hopper and Boss Shark.

Hopper smiled.

"Thanks Bill." said Hopper.

"Don't mention it." said Bill.

He pulled out an assault rifle and turned to Boss Shark.

"You ever used one of these?" said Bill.

"Never saw a point to." said Boss Shark.

Bill tossed the gun to Boss Shark.

"You've got one now." said Bill.

Boss Shark smiled.

"Yeah, lets see someone try to destroy my dreams." said Boss Shark.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a Pokemon battle; a Haunter was battling a Pikachu.

"Haunter, use Hypnosis." said a trainer.

Texts that said 'Haunter used Hypnosis' appeared as Haunter hypnotized Pikachu to sleep.

"Good work Haunter, now use Dream Eater." said the same trainer.

Haunter smirked and approached Pikachu as texts appeared that said 'Haunter used...'.

"Okay, I'll just-"Haunter said before becoming shocked by what the trainer said and turning to the trainer, "Wait, you seriously want me to eat his dream?"

Texts appeared that said 'Haunter used Question Battle Ethics'.

The Trainer is mad.

"JUST DO IT, EAT THE DREAM!" yelled the trainer.

"Alright." said Haunter.

Inside the dream; the Pikachu with a muscular body was looking at a trainer.

"Pikachu, you are cool and I respect you finally. Please kiss me makeout style on the lips." said the dream trainer.

The dream Pikachu laughed.

"If you insist." said Pikachu.

Haunter became shocked by what he saw.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, what the shit is this?" said Haunter.

The trainer became more mad.

Texts appeared that said "Trainer is pissed, Haunter better listen'.

"HAUNTER, USE DREAM EATER NOW!" yelled the trainer.

"I'd rather not, why not Confuse Ray, or Lick even?" said Haunter.

" _Oh yeah Pikachu, lick me harder._ " the dream trainer said within the dream.

Haunter became shocked.

"Not lick, not lick." said Haunter.

" _Oh Tentacrul, let's put those tentacles to good use._ " Dream Pikachu said within the dream.

Texts appeared that said 'What the hell is going on in there?'

"Okay fine." said Haunter.

Texts appeared that said 'Haunter agreed if only to stop the voices'.

Haunter ate the dream and smacked his lips.

"Huh, this isn't as bad as I thought it would be." said Haunter.

However; he started puking and puked on his trainer by mistake.

Texts appeared that said 'Pikachu's dream is super effective at causing emotional distress'.

"OH GOD! This tastes like lube and a Garbador's dick, I can't do this." said Haunter.

Texts appeared that said 'Haunter used Give Up On Everything'.

Haunter pulled out a pistol and put it in his mouth before pulling the trigger, and a bullet went through him.

Texts appeared that said 'But failed'.

Haunter removed the gun from his mouth.

"Oh right, already a ghost." said Haunter.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"That would be a very bad idea." said Boss Shark.

"Agreed." said Bill.

"Yep." said Hopper

Meanwhile with the Hammer ahead Shark he was at Boss Shark's house and tied his family up.

Boss Sharks family consisted of a female adult Mobian Shark, 5 male and female Mobian shark offspring, and a baby Mobian shark in a crib.

The adult female shark became mad.

"How can you do this Hammer? You were my husbands best employee." said the female shark.

"Because he's showing tons of respect for a rabbit he became fond of, and leaving his criminal ways behind him." said Hammer.

The Female Shark smiled.

"Abandoning his criminal ways was the smartest thing he's done in his life." said the female shark.

Suddenly; Bill, Hopper, and Boss Shark came barging into the house.

"Hold it right there Hammer." said Bill.

"Shhh." said Hammer.

He pointed to the baby shark in the crib and everyone saw that it was sleeping.

Bill Hopper, and Boss Shark nodded.

"Hold it right there Hammer." Bill whispered.

"NEVER!" shouted Hammer quietly.

He pulled out a revolver and shot a bullet that grazed Bill.

The hedgehog screamed a bit before biting one of Hopper's ears.

The rabbit screamed quietly.

Boss Shark is mad and kicked Hammer in the balls.

Hammer became shocked before grabbing a pillow and putting it over his face and screaming.

He pulled out a fork and tossed it at Bill before it lodged into his belly.

The farmer screamed quietly.

Hopper is mad.

"Not cool dude." Hopper whispered.

He grabbed the fork and tossed it into Hammer's head, causing him to scream quietly.

Boss Shark's Wife is sharked.

"Why did I get involved in this?" the wife said quietly.

Bill grabbed some cuffs and cuffed Hammer to a stop sign.

"Takes care of that." said Bill.

He punched Hammer across the face, knocking him out.

Hopper started to untie the whole family.

"Thanks." said the wife.

"Sure thing." said Hopper.

"I'll expect to see you at work tomorrow." said Boss Shark.

Hopper nodded.

"Sure." said Hopper.

Bill uncuffed Hammer from the stop sign and cuffed his arms together.

The two walked out of the house and closed the door as a baby cry was heard.

Hopper groaned.

"Oh now the baby wakes up crying." said Hopper.

"What're the odds?" said Bill.


	12. Destruction of the Anti Matrix

Back on Earth; a space bridge portal opened up and Galvatron and his huge army emerged from it and saw the town.

"Decepticon's, attack." said Galvatron.

All the cons ran to the city followed by Galvatron.

Galvatron looked all over the city.

"GALVATRON!" yelled a familiar voice.

Galvatron looked up and saw Silo Prime landing close to him.

"Here to try and appease to the Autobot within me which there isn't?" said Galvatron.

"Actually, I'm here to threaten you." said Silo.

Galvatron smirked.

"I have an army." said Galvatron.

"We have three Dinobots and two Matrix's." said Silo.

Galvatron is shocked.

"Whoa that's weird. Not as weird as two generations of Star Wars Meeting." said Galvatron

 **Cutaway Gag**

On Tatooine; Luke Skywalker from the original trilogy and Rey were looking at each other.

"Cool outfit, you from Tatooine too?" said Luke.

"Nope, I'm from Jakku, It's a different planet. It's only one sun." said Rey.

"Oh, what all happens there?" said Luke.

"I find a droid that carries some important stuff before leaving the Planet on the Millenium Falcon." said Rey.

Luke groaned.

"Come on, that's the same shit I went through." said Luke.

In the Millenium Falcon; the old Han Solo and Ben Kenobi were looking at each other.

"So a new old wise geazer for the next generation of Star Wars huh?" said Ben.

"That's right, besides, I still shot Greedo first no matter what fans say." said Han Solo.

"I'm sure you'll find the main characters, help them, get kill, and return as a ghost to give tons of wisdom." said Ben.

Han Solo became shocked.

"Ah crap." said Han.

On Cloud City; Finn and Lando Carrisian were looking at each other.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm more close to Han Solo then you." said Finn.

Lando laughed and put his arm around Finn.

"Man, we're the only black people in the trilogy's we appear in." said Lando.

A Stormtropper and Han Solo appeared.

"TRAITOR!" the two said at once.

Lando groaned.

"And the only traitors as well." said Lando.

In a spaceship; Boba Fett and Captain Phasma were looking at each other.

"So wait, you manage to capture a rebel, take him to a fat slug who placed a price on his head, and got devowered afterwards?" said Captain Phasma.

Boba nodded.

"Yep, that sums up what all happened to me. You?" said Boba.

"I only appeared once so far, and already was tossed into a trash compactor." said Phasma.

"Nice." said Boba.

In another part of the spaceship; Darth Vader and Kylo Ren were looking at each other.

"So what do you look like underneath that helmet?" said Vader.

"You'll be surprised." said Kylo

He removed the helmet, revealing his face.

Vader became shocked.

"OH GOD!" yelled Vader.

He started making tons of puking sounds.

"It's all over my helmet." said Vader.

Kylo groaned.

"Come on, I'm more handsomer then you." said Kylo.

In space; the Death Star was next to Starkiller Base.

"So, destroyed by a small group of rebels?" said the Death Star.

"Yep." said Starkiller Base.

"Predictable." said the Death Star.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Either you leave Earth alone, or I'll give you a whooping." said Silo.

Galvatron reached behind his back and grabbed a sword.

"I say-DIE!" Galvatron said before slashing at Silo who pulled out his battle axe and clashed it with the sword.

The Decepticon became shocked.

"What?" said Galvatron.

"Not my first rodeo." said Silo.

He pulled out his saw off shotgun blaster and shot a Vehicon before it exploded.

The Autobot and Decepticon started battling each other.

Quick Draw was looking all over the town when Sideswipe tackled him to the ground and the two rolled all over the place before Quick Draw kicked the Autobot into a building.

Sideswipe pulled out a double barrel shotgun like blaster as Quick Draw entered with twin bladed crossguard swords out.

The Autobot shot Quick Draw in the chest, sending him flying into a building.

Victor Stallone was destroying buildings with only his fists.

"I'm coming for you Autobots." Victor said sounding like Sylvester Stallone.

Ironhide managed to tackle Victor to the ground.

"Shut up Sylvester Stallone." said Ironhide.

One Vehicon became scared.

"I just remembered. I HATE BATTLING!" The Vehicon shouted in a Gene Wilder Voice.

He was then ran through by Tri Samurai with his sword out.

"Thank you." the Vehicon said before blowing up.

Tri Samurai was about to kill another Vehicon when a Con that had a body similar to his, but with the head of Animated Starscream appeared and clashed a double sided sword with Tri Samurai's sword.

"Quite the swordsman, but all for not." the con said sounding like Animated Starscream.

The two clashed swords with each other.

Cyclonus had two swords out and Bumblebee appeared with his Decepticon Hunter out in sword mode and clashed it with the cons two swords.

"Luke I am your father." said the Con.

"No you're not." said Bee.

The two continued clashing swords with each other.

Grimlock managed to cannonball on top of Bone Cracker and shot some missiles at some Vehicon's, killing them.

"LETS RUMBLE!" yelled Grimlock.

Suddenly; some music started playing.

The dinobot became shocked.

"And where's that Dare to be Stupid song coming from?" said Grimlock.

"You got me." said Bone Cracker.

Grimlock started pulverizing Bone Cracker before pushing him off.

The Scourge bot was looking around for some Autobots when Cliffjumper appeared and punched him across the face.

"That's as far as you go." said Cliffjumper.

The con became mad before punching Cliffjumper to the ground.

"I Scourge hate Weird Al Yankovic, and I hate anyone who sounds like him." the bot known as Scourge said.

"It's not my fault, it was a side effect to being revived." said Cliffjumper.

Silo and Galvatron continued to battle each other.

Galvatron tossed Silo into an old fashioned mine cart and aimed his cannon at the Prime before shooting a round at him.

But Silo pulled out his shield and deflected the shot back at the cannon, destroying it.

Galvatron became mad.

"You destroyed my Particle Accelerator Cannon." said Galvatron.

He became very mad.

"THAT WAS A BIG MISTAKE!" yelled Galvatron.

He charged towards Silo, but a plasma arrow ended up hitting him in the back.

The con screamed and turned to Rodimus Prime who had his bow and arrow out.

"This is the end of the road Galvatron." said Rodimus.

Optimus appeared as well with his Prime Decepticon Hunter in sword mode out.

"Get used to it." said Optimus.

Silo turned on his comm link.

"Keep him busy for as long as you can, I'll let you know when I'm ready for destroying the Anti Matrix." said Silo.

He turned into his fighter jet mode and flew off.

All the Autobots are shocked.

Tri Samurai continued to battle the con with double sided swords.

"You think you can keep up with me, Fasttrack?" the con known as Fasttrack said.

"I know I can." said Tri Samurai.

The two continued to clash swords with each other until Fasttrack managed to make Tri Samurai let go of his sword and lodged it into Samurai's spark and into a building.

The triple changer became shocked and groaned in pain.

Fasttrack smirked.

"If you know what's good for you, stay dead." said Fasttrack.

He started to walk off as Tri Samurai passed out.

 **Flashback**

On Cybertron; Tri Samurai who now had a scratched up Decepticon symbol was walking around the planet.

He saw sometype of bar and walked into it.

All the patrons saw him and approached him.

"Hey, we don't take to kindly to your type around here." one of the patrons said.

Tri Samurai became mad.

"So what're you going to do about it?" said Tri Samurai.

Outside the bar; Tri Samurai was tossed out the window.

The bot groaned.

"Jerks." said Tri Samurai.

"Nobody's a jerk." a voice that sound like Mel Brooks said.

Tri Samurai became shocked and looked around.

An Autobot that looked like Animated Yoketron appeared in front of Tri Samurai.

"That's just how others act when they don't like who they are." said the bot.

Tri Samurai looked at the Autobot.

"Look, I'm already having a bad day, if you plan on doing anything horrible to me, do it now." said Tri Samurai.

The bot is shocked

"Now why would I do something like that?" said the bot.

Tri Samurai groaned.

"Because I'm a Decepticon, can't you see?" said Tri Samurai.

The bot looked at Tri Samurai's scratched up Decepticon symbol.

"All I see is a Cybertronian with a troubled past." said the bot.

He removed the Decepticon symbol from Tri Samurai's chest.

"What're you doing?" said Tri Samurai.

"I'm offering you redemption and enlightenment." said the bot.

He pulled out an Autobot symbol and held it in front of Tri Samurai.

"Come with me, and I shall show you the path to redemption. The choice you make today, will affect who you are for the rest of your life." said the bot.

Tri Samurai nodded.

He grabbed the Autobot symbol and placed it on his chest.

 **End Flashback**

Tri Samurai was still pinned to the building but regained consciousness.

He removed his sword and stood up.

Fasttrack noticed it.

"Couldn't stay dead?" said Fasttrack.

He turned into a motorcycle and charged towards Tri Samurai.

The triple changer noticed a bunch of destroyed robot parts and started using them to build something.

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Fasttrack.

Tri Samurai revealed some type of blaster and shot a ninja star at Fasttrack that got stuck to his chest.

The star started beeping before exploding, killing Fasttrack.

The explosion cleared off, revealing only Fasttrack's head.

Tri Samurai looked at the blaster he created.

He put the blaster away and ran off.

Sideswipe continued to battle Quick Draw.

The con pulled out two revolver like blasters and shot at Sideswipe non stop.

But the Autobot dodged all the attacks.

"You're good, but I'll show you that I'm better." said Quick Draw.

He charged towards Sideswipe who pulled out a double barrel shotgun like blaster and aimed at the con.

The Autobot pulled the trigger and managed to destroy Quick Draw's head, also killing the con.

The headless body fell on the ground.

Sideswipe went vehicle mode and drove off.

Ironhide and Victor continued to battle each other.

"I'll turn you into scrap metal Autobot." said Victor.

"That's what you think." said Ironhide.

He pulled out a sword and smirked.

Victor charged towards Ironhide who ran his sword through the con.

The con groaned in pain.

Ironhide pulled out a saw off shotgun blaster and shot Victor in the chest, killing him.

The con fell to the ground.

Grimlock and Bone Cracker continued to beat each other up.

The dino bot shot a missile at the con.

The missile hit the con before exploding.

The explosion cleared off, revealing only Bone Cracker's feet.

"Hasta la vista baby." said Grimlock.

Silo flew to the top of a building and went robot before pulling out a sniper rifle blaster.

He got down on his chest and aimed at Galvatron.

"Come on, show me the Anti Matrix, show it to me." said Silo.

A fighter jet vehicon shot him in the shoulder, making the Autobot groan.

He turned on his comm link.

"Ready to destroy the Anti Matrix, and need some cover fire immedietly." said Silo.

He pulled out his main blaster and started shooting at the fighter jet vehicons without looking at them.

The Jet cons are shocked and crashed into each other.

Strongarm and Officer Justice appeared and pulled out assault rifles before shooting at the vehicons.

Optimus and Rodimus continued to battle Galvatron.

"I am the mighty Galvatron, no one shall stop me." said Galvatron.

"'Mighty' Galvatron? I thought you were made of sterner material." said Optimus.

Galvatron is mad and pulled out a Trident from out of nowhere.

He charged towards Optimus who grabbed the trident and spun Galvatron into a building.

"You'll never win this battle, you know it." said Optimus.

"I'll die trying." said Galvatron.

"You want to win this battle, then open up the Anti Matrix." said Rodimus.

Galvatron smirked.

"Very well Autobot." said Galvatron and laughed.

Galvatron's chest opened up and he pulled out the Anti Matrix.

"Now, darken our brightest hour." said Galvatron.

Silo was still looking at the Anti Matrix through his scope as he, Strongarm, and Officer Justice continued to shoot at Vehicons.

"Come on, show me the Anti Matrix, show it to me." said Silo.

Galvatron opened up the Anti Matrix.

"Smile you son of a bitch." said Silo.

He fired a round at the Anti Matrix, hitting it.

The Anti Matrix started reacting and Galvatron noticed it.

"What?" said Galvatron.

Optimus and Rodimus grabbed the shelling of the Anti Matrix.

Rodimus turned on his comm link.

"Autobots, Decepticons, retreat, this place is going to blow." said Rodimus.

Everyone was freaking out.

In fact they were so freaking out that the Foot Minions fused together to form a submarine.

Underbite and Clampdown noticed it.

"What the hell?" said Underbite.

"Is that even natural?" said Clampdown.

"No idea." said Bee.

The Autobots and cons turned into their vehicle forms and drove out of town.

Galvatron tried to contain the Anti Matrix.

"This isn't over Autobots." said Galvatron.

The Anti Matrix blew up, destroying the entire town.

The explosion cleared off and all that was left of Galvatron was his cannon.

The Autobots and Decepticon's appeared on a cliff and turned into their robot modes.

They saw the destroyed town.

"Took out Galvatron and the Anti Matrix in one swoop." said Cliffjumper.

"How about giving us the Matrix shelling now?" said Steeljaw.

However; Silo pulled out his tripple barrel shotgun pistol and aimed at Steeljaw.

"You've got five minutes to leave." said Silo.

Steeljaw became shocked and ran off screaming like a little girl after she saw a mouse.

The other villains followed Steeljaw.

Everyone looked at the shelling.

"Wel, guess we'd better get to making another Matrix of Leadership." said Silo.

Rodimus became confused.

"What's to happen to me after this?" said Rodimus.

"And me." said Ratchet.

Silo looked at the two and smiled.

"You shall stay on Earth if you please. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm already in a lot of trouble for giving life to a homemade Autobot." said Silo.

The Bots went vehicle and drove/flew off.

At the destruction; Cyclonus and Scourge approached the destroyed cannon.

Cyclonus picked it up.

"Mighty Galvatron, we shall restore you to life." said Cyclonus.

He turned to his fellow dead Decepticons.

"With all that has happened, it'll take a while to revive everyone." said Cyclonus.

Cyclonus turned to Scourge.

"Scourge, gather as many remains as you can." said Cyclonus.

"Yes sir." said Scourge.

He started grabbing remains of Decepticons.


	13. Galvatron Revived

At Toon Manor; Bill, Hopper, Mina, and Marco were in the living room watching Taken.

"You know at some point, you have to wonder if Liam Nesson is a bad parent." said Hopper.

"He's actually a good parent. He is trying to save his daughter from some bad people." said Bill.

Hopper nodded.

Suddenly; Sonic walked into the mansion wearing a Hawaiian shirt with the Rio 2016 Olympics design and some shades over his eyes.

"Guess who's back from competing in the Olympic games?" said Sonic.

Bill looked at his cousin.

"Michael Phelps?" said Bill.

Sonic chuckled.

"Good one, but no." said Sonic.

He unbuttoned his Hawaiian shirt, revealing tons of Gold Medals around his neck.

"Me." said Sonic.

Everyone is shocked.

"That's a lot of medals." said Mina.

"You should see my medal for being awesome, it's so shiny it can burn a hole in your retina." said Sonic.

Marco chuckled.

"That's just a wives tale, even the awesome event of the Olympics." said Marco.

Sonic pulled out a medal that was very shiny.

The brightness went into Marco's eyes who screamed in pain.

"MY RETINA'S!" yelled Marco.

He fell on the floor.

Everyone looked at him.

"He'll be fine. It's not like he doesn't always not believe in stuff." said Bill.

"There's a reason why it's crazy that Han Solo doesn't believe in the force." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the Millenium Falcon; Ben Kenobi, C-3PO, R2-D2, Luke, Han Solo, and Chewbacca were relaxing.

"This force stuff is probably hoaky." said Han Solo.

Ben became mad.

"Seriously, you don't believe in the force? You might have been a teenager when we ran the military." said Ben.

"I thought those were rumors." said Han Solo.

"Your friend Chewie is old friends with the Jedi Master Yoda." said Ben.

Han Solo became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled Han.

He turned to Chewbacca.

"Chewie, why didn't you tell me you knew the jedi?" said Han.

The Wookie is mad

Chewbacca spoke his own language that translates to: I told you several times, you just don't listen to me.

Han Solo laughed.

"Nice." said Han.

"You call this hoaky?" said Ben.

He used the force to make a baseball levitate and tossed it at Han Solo's head.

Han became shocked.

"No it isn't, but will I have to tell future generations about jedi's?" said Han.

"Doubtful." said Ben.

C-3PO leaned over to Chewbacca.

"Maybe we should tell him about the midi-chlorians." said C-3PO.

Chewbacca tossed the droid out of the room.

Han became shocked.

"What did he say?" said Han.

Chewbacca spoke his own language, which translates to 'Oh, nothing.'

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Sonic was now eating a bag of Pretzel M&M's.

"These are good." said Sonic.

Gwen entered the room giggling.

"Back from Rio?" said Gwen.

Sonic chuckled.

"Yep, so many sights, and medals for me to win." said Sonic.

"Even that one statue in Rio?" said Bill.

"Even that statue in Rio." said Sonic, "Sure beats the nature show I saw the other day."

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a forest; a pack of wolves were running after a female deer.

" _The majestic wolves, killers of the forest, they tend to hunt in packs for prey._ " a female narrator said.

The deer made it to a canyon and leaped all the way to the other side.

The wolves stopped.

" _Unfortunately, the prey can easily escape them without any trouble._ " said the narrator.

The deer started shaking her butt at the predators.

The wolves huddled up before stacking up on eachother.

" _Wait, what're they doing_?" said the narrator.

The deer became confused.

The wolves eventually formed a bridge before the deer ran off.

The entire wolf pack got out of bridge form and continued chasing after the deer.

" _Alright, this shit doesn't really occur in nature, I'm pretty sure this is a joke set up by Carl for denying his proposal to me last month._ " said the narrator.

The wolves tackled the deer to the ground and started eating it.

" _I swear, if Carl does something like this one more time, I'll call my current boyfriend over here to kill him._ " said the narrator.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Everyone became shocked.

"That actually happened in a nature show?" said Marco.

"Yeah, it did." said Sonic.

"Which one, I might want to see it on Youtube someday." said Mina.

At Silo's base; the Autobots were in Long Arm's lab looking at the shelling of the now destroyed Anti Matrix.

Silo and Rodimus opened up their chests, revealing their Matrix's and attached wires to the empty Matrix shelling.

Ratchet turned to Long Arm.

"You sure this is going to work?" said Ratchet.

Long Arm nodded.

"Of course this'll work. Transferring a little bit of Matrix energy from each of the Matrix's will definitely create another Matrix of Leadership, or it'll create an abomination." said Long Arm.

Ratchet leaned over to Bee.

"Is he smart, or insane?" said Ratchet.

"Take your pick." said Bee.

Ratchet did some thinking.

"Crazy." said Ratchet.

Long Arm pulled a switch and the two Matrix's were drained of a little bit of energy that went into the empty Matrix shelling.

The tow truck bot flipped the switch again and the draining stopped.

Silo grabbed the new Matrix of Leadership and approached Optimus.

Optimus saw this and smiled.

He took the new Matrix from Silo's hand as his chest opened up.

Optimus put the Matrix inside of himself before his chest closed up.

"As of today, there are three Matrix's that need to be protected at all costs." said Optimus.

Cannonball turned to the coffin with Starscream's chunks in it.

"What're we going to do with Starscream? The cons did seem to forget about him." said Cannonball.

The Autobots did some thinking.

Later; Sideswipe and Windblade were holding each side of the coffin and getting ready to toss it out of the base.

"One, two, three!" the two said before tossing the coffin out of the base and next to a dumpster as a garbage truck appeared.

A garbage man came out of the garbage truck and approached the garbage.

"I dare to be stupid." the man said sounding like Weird Al Yankovic.

The two Autobots are shocked.

They saw the garbage man tossing the coffin into the truck before dumping the garbage in the dumpster into the truck as well.

"Well, time to crush this crap." said the garbage man.

He pulled a lever as the garbage was crushed.

The man went into the truck and drove off.

"Should we be worried about what the cons will do to us for this?" said Sideswipe.

"No, those idiots always bite off more then they can chew." said Windblade.

"Yeah, I bit off more then I could chew by doing this." said Sideswipe.

He transformed into his Rescue Bots appearance.

Windblade was shocked.

"What the?" said Windblade.

"Yeah, I know." said Sideswipe.

Long Arm noticed it and started laughing.

"My god, what type of cheep ass robot mode is this? It looks like a rescue bot and a Go Bot had a love child." said Long Arm.

Windblade is mad and punched Long Arm.

"Rude." said Windblade.

"It looks like Walt Disney tried to make you in his own image." said Long Arm.

He continued to laughed.

Windblade pulled out a bazooka that looked like Animated Megatron's fusion cannon and aimed it at Long Arm.

She fired a round from the bazooka at Long Arm that sent the bot flying.

"Much better." said Windblade.

In the space station; a space bridge opened up and a fighter jet and semi pick up truck emerged from it before the portal closed up.

The fighter jet turned into Cyclonus and went to the back of the truck and opened up the trailer, revealing tons of remains of Decepticons.

Cyclonus is mad and shocked.

"This is all you could find, this is all the remains of every Decepticon." said Cyclonus.

"What? We needed to put them somewhere other then underground." said Scourge.

He dumped out all the remains before transforming into his robot mode.

"Whatever, lets get to work." said Cyclonus.

Later; Galvatron, Victor Stalone, Bone Cracker, and Fasttrack were repaired. Quick Draw however had his head rebuilt to look like G1 Soundwave's head.

Cyclonus attached a bunch of wires to the five cons.

"Flip the switch." said Cyclonus.

Scourge flipped a switch as the cons were electrocuted by Dark Energon.

The switch was flipped off as Cyclonus appeared next to Galvatron.

"Lord Galvatron?" said Cyclonus.

He removed the restraints from Galvatron who instantly shot Cyclonus in the chest, sending him flying into a wall.

The Decepticon broke out of his restraints.

"I SHALL KILL EVERY LAST AUTOBOT IN EXISTENCE!" yelled Galvatron.


End file.
